Album Perdana Kakuzu: Sang Pencinta Uang
by Akasuna Nee
Summary: Kakuzu mengeluarkan album perdananya! My third fic...


**Hello minna-san! ^o^**

**Nee is here!**

**This is my third fic, with an Akatsuki chara, Kakuzu!!!! –claps-**

**Enjoy! :-)**

**

* * *

**

**Album Perdana Kakuzu: Sang Pencinta Uang**

**By: Akasuna Nee**

**Disclaimer: Kakuzu: Masashi Kishimoto**

**APKSPU: Akasuna Nee**

Kakuzu baru saja menelurkan album perdananya yang berjudul SANG PENCINTA UANG. Hal ini dilakukannya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya, dan TENTU SAJA, untuk mendapatkan UANG. Tindakan Kakuzu ini sempat menuai protes dari anggota Akatsuki lainnya, karena dianggap memalukan Akatsuki, lha wong suara Kakuzu tak dapat disejajarkan dengan suaranya Afgan, bahkan lebih buruk daripada suara radio rusak. Namun Kakuzu cuek aja, apapun kata mereka dia acuhkan.

Berikut adalah daftar lagu ciptaan Kakuzu:

1. Hampa Dompetku ft Kisame & Hidan (dari Hampa Hatiku-Ungu)

2. Uang Terakhir (dari Saat Terakhir-ST 12)

3. Pernah Ngutang (dari Pernah Muda-Bunga Citra Lestari)

4. Kere Tanpa Uang (dari Diam Tanpa Kata-D'Masiv)

* * *

**Hampa Dompetku ft Kisame & Hidan**

Pernahkah kau merasa…..(2x)

Cukup sudah kuberikan uangku

Cukup sudah uang ini untukmu

Mati sudah si ibu tukang setor

Mati sudah si ibu tukang rentenir

Reff: Pernahkah kau merasa dompetmu hampa (2x)

Pernahkah kau merasa dompetmu kosong (2x)

Buang saja semua catatan hutangku

Buang saja catatan cicilanku

Hancur sudah semua hutang-hutangku

Hancur sudah setoran kepadaku

(Back to reff)

Kisame: Pernahkah pernahkah kau merasa di galaksi yang terasa amat gelap gulita tanpa uang, hanya gelap, hitam dan kelam, tak ada lagi duit, tak ada money!

Pernahkah pernah pernah pernah pernah pernahkah pernahkah kau merasa di saat tak ada uang, meski gemuruh kian beradu slalu mengganggu kau tetap saja mengharapkan uang

Hidan: Maafkan aku sayangku, bukan maksudku meminta uang mengemis-ngemis

Ampuni aku sayangku, jujur kukatakan aku kepingin minta uangmu

(Back to reff)

* * *

**Uang Terakhir**

Tak pernah terpikir olehku

Tak sedikit pun kubayangkan

Uangku hilang tinggalkan ku sendiri

Begitu sulit ku bayangkan

Begitu sakit kurasakan

Uangku raib tinggalkan ku sendiri

Di dalam koper uang ini tiada lagi

Para kekasihku yang kucintai

Sungguh ku tak sanggup ini terjadi

Karena ku sudah bangkrut

Inilah uang terakhirku hanya tersisa

Seribu rupiah yang sudah robek

Ku akan menjahitnya

Dengan kasih sayang…..

Seribu saja itu berarti

Sejuta juta juta juta di hatiku

Namun diriku menginginkanmu

Membutuhkanmu satu triliun

Seribu saja….itu berarti

Sejuta juta…..di hatiku

Namun diriku menginginkanmu

Membutuhkanmu satu triliun……

Di koperku….

* * *

**Pernah Ngutang**

Bilang si Pein berhutang padaku sepuluh juta 'tuk membeli pierching

Bilang Deidara berhutang padaku sepuluh juta 'tuk shopping-shopping

Mereka biarkan saja hutangnya tak dibayar

Mereka 'kan pernah ngutang

Pernah ngutang……

Bilang Itachi berhutang padaku sepuluh juta 'tuk pergi ke salon

Bilang Kisame berhutang padaku sepuluh juta 'tuk pergi ke Sea World

Mereka biarkan saja utangnya tak dibayar

Mereka 'kan pernah ngutang

Saatnya mereka harus bayar….

* * *

**Kere Tanpa Uang**

Ku kere tanpa uang

Ku seolah-olah akan bangkrut

Ku ingin kau berikan

Berapa saja uang…yang kau punya

Sungguh aku tak mengerti

Apa yang 'tlah terjadi

Dan ku tak ingin engkau jadi pelit pada diriku

Reff: Haruslah engkau sadari

Betapa ku butuhkan uang

Uang selalu aku banggakan

Haruslah engkau mengerti

Betapa ku butuhkan uang

Uang selalu aku inginkan

Ku ingin kau berikan

Berapa saja uang…yang kau punya

Namun lebih baik engkau

Berikan ku sepuluh juta

Dan kau tak akan menyesal dengan apa yang kau lakukan

(Back to reff)

Uang ku inginkan

Uang ku butuhkan

Uang ku harapkan A…a…….

(Back to reff)

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan album Kakuzu?

Ternyata, belum lagi albumnya terjual, album tersebut ditarik peredarannya dari pasaran, karena lagu-lagu Kakuzu dianggap plagiatisme atau peniruan terhadap lagu yang telah beredar di pasaran. Dan Kakuzu dikenakan denda sebesar 500 juta rupiah. Karena tidak punya uang (baca: takut kehilangan uangnya), Kakuzu harus rela bekerja di LP Cipinang sebagai cleaning service.

**TAMAT**

**

* * *

**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**Maaf kalo ada kesalahan atau nggak pas dengan lirik lagu yang sebenarnya, atau mungkin terlalu sedikit, soalnya hanya itulah batas imajinasi dan kreativitas saia…. T.T**

**RnR YES, FLAME NO!**


End file.
